Aurelia
Morte a todos aqueles que se opõem a mim. " :- Aurelia 'Aurelia Dichalla Dolce Dalkia '( Aurelia, Jikaruha-Dorushe-Darukia Oreria Jikaruha Dorushe Darukia ''? ) é um personagem fictício em Namco 's série Soul de jogos de luta. ela aparece emSoulcalibur III "Side-quest mode s Chronicles of the Sword como a Rainha de um dos impérios e chefe final do Chronicle 12. Ela é também um caráter Bonus desbloqueáveis no jogo principal. Ela representa a "foice" Create-a-Fighter disciplina. Índice [ esconder ]#Biografia #Arma,en #Etapa #Citações #Trivialidades #Aparições Série ' #Galeria Biografia EDITAR Aurélia era uma das concubinas do rei da Dalkia, e devido ao seu estado, ela não foi capaz de ganhar qualquer herança após a morte do rei. Em algum momento, ela começou um relacionamento secreto com o líder do Exército Dalkian e guarda pessoal do rei, Roin e, juntos, eles planejaram a morte do rei, através de alimentos envenenados. Após a morte do rei, Aurelia rapidamente assumiu o controle do reino. Suspeita foi levantada contra ela, desde a morte ainda estava por resolver e foi muito repentino, mas Aurélia recebeu ajuda de Roin eo exército e ela alcançou com sucesso liderança da Dalkia. Sua primeira ação foi a reintegração de agressão contra Halteese, mas ela acabaria por levantar armas contra Grandall bem, principalmente pelo uso de Chester, que atuou como um conselheiro. Depois disso, Aurélia passou a maior parte das crônicas no castelo de Dalkia, o envio de tropas contra o exército do jogador e dando comentários sobre suas vitórias. Finalmente, em 12 de Chronicle, o jogador ataca o Revless de capital e Aurelia confronta-los como o último chefe, após a tentativa de Roin a rechaçá-las na entrada do castelo. A queda de Aurelia dita derrota da Dalkia eo fim da guerra. Arma Editar *Black Widow,en *Foice *K *Mizuchi *Y *Chains of Hades *Sonho Lâmina (SC: BD apenas) Estágio Editar *Jurakudai Villa Cotações do Editor *''Você se atreve a entrar no meu caminho, idiota! *''Fora da minha vista, você cur patético!'' *''Maldição a sua fraqueza em sua vida após a morte.'' *''Morte a todos aqueles que se opõem a mim.'' *''Vou levá-lo em mim mesmo.'' *''É brincadeira acabou agora?'' *''Você deve queimar no inferno.'' *''Levante-se.'' *''Este é ... o fim!'' *''O quê? Isto é o melhor que posso fazer?!'' *''Preparado?'' *''Então, você veio!'' *''Servo inútil de Strife, você deverá pagar com seu sangue ... por se atrever a me desafiar!'' *''Desista!'' *''Cale a boca!'' *''Hora de morrer!'' *''Você é livre!'' *''Como irritante!'' *''Você não vai a lugar nenhum'' ! Trivia Editar *Traje inteiro de Aurelia é feito de Create-a-Fighter partes, mas sua constituição física é única. *Aurelia também tem dois trajes diferentes, ao contrário de outros personagens de bônus ao longo da série, cujo figurino altamente assemelham a sua primeira. *Em Crônicas da Espada, Aurelia é o chefe do Chronicle 12, e marca o fim da primeira metade da história. Ela também aparece comentando eventos começa alguns "Chronicles. *O Jurakudai Villa ( Setsuka fase 's) serve como Castelo Interior de Aurelia Durante sua batalha de chefe. *Destinado Batalha de Aurelia durante Quick Play é Ivy . *Impacto Guarda do Aurelia é idêntico ao do Spawn Impacto da Guarda em Soulcalibur II . *Aurelia e quaisquer caracteres personalizados usando o estilo dela (foice), são os únicos personagens emSoulcalibur III que não têm acesso a um ataque pode ser bloqueado. O único ataque bloqueado ela tem só é acessível a partir de Alma carga. *A arma de Aurelia Viúva Negra é também a quarta arma que Ivy usa em Soulcalibur Legends . *É possível criar Aurelia em Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny . Porque sua coroa não estiver disponível, ela usa uma coroa comum. Ela usa Ivy estilo de luta e exerce o sonho da lâmina . Série 'Aparições Editar *Soulcalibur III Galeria edições http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/File:Aurelia_SClll_icon.pngÍcone de Aurelia da tela de seleção de personagens em Soulcalibur IIIhttp://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/File:Aureliabd.jpegCriação Aurelia em SC: BDhttp://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/File:Aurelia_wielding_the_Black_Widow.jpegAurelia com a Viúva Negrahttp://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/File:Aurelia-wallpaper-scwikia.jpgAurelia e Dalkia Unido bandeirahttp://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/File:AureliaWallpaper.jpgAurelia Wallpaper Adicionar uma foto a esta galeria Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Bonus